


We can both fall far

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Hook-Up, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Queer bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: It was good to be back in Central, good to feel like himself and like a stranger for a short while.





	We can both fall far

Tim or Tom, or whatever, smirked in a way he probably thought was suave. “Song’s such a pretty name.” 

Roy fluttered his eyelashes. “Oh, thank you.” He simpered, pretending to hide a blush in his alcoholic-looking drink. Amber’s was packed for a Tuesday night, Ostara causing university students and Academy cadets to have a week off. 

“Your name isn’t the only thing pretty about you.” Tom winked. 

Roy giggled vapidly. “You’re so nice.” 

There was a hunger in Tim’s eyes, but this was all part of the fun too. There was never much time for foreplay in a bathroom stall. 

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The fifteenth prompt from the random choice generator was "anonymous" and I also felt like doing a bit of worldbuilding.  
Come visit me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com). Kudos are appreciated and I try to reply to all comments!


End file.
